


【瑜昉】CHE.R.R.Y

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】CHE.R.R.Y

CHE.R.R.Y

黄景瑜从后面贴住尹昉，手臂穿过他的腋下撑在桌子上歪着脑袋咬他的耳朵时，已无需过多的暗示。

五年的时间，足够让一个男人得寸进尺。  
尹昉很快被干得哭出来。

起先他们躺在床上做，尹昉今晚喝得不多，却陶然如醉。黄景瑜的两只虎口卡着他的膝窝压到肩头上，从正面一览无余地撞进去，力道太过凶狠，床架被摇的快散架般，把尹昉的嗓子也震得没法收口。只不过几十来下，他就像一只真正发春的猫，丰腴的肉穴和大腿被干的热辣滚烫。

眼睛和下面都流出水来，疼痛里夹杂着快意，尹昉红着眼抽泣，幸好他习惯了摸黑做爱，黄景瑜从来也尊重他。这幅过于激动，因为快感承载过盛而马上要射精的模样，不至于立刻被发现。毕竟对方变化太大，已不再是当年容易失控，因为他一个细微的表情也能跟着情绪大动，珍贵到把他当作初恋的男人了。

事实上黄景瑜对尹昉边哭边射的反应并不感到意外，他抽出凶狠翘立的阴茎，将尹昉的屁股抬高，声音里愉悦的成分占多，“老师这是等我回来操呢，射了这么多。”

接着低低地笑了笑，托着尹昉的腰臀将他翻过身，没等尹昉抖着膝盖跪稳，就掰开正在收缩的肉穴重新塞进去。尹昉没办法了，被黄景瑜密实地压着，只能沉腰翘臀，尽量迎合黄景瑜快要将他撞飞出去的操干。不应期度过之后，快感几乎让他心室灼烧。尹昉喊着景瑜景瑜，胡乱往后伸的手抓住了黄景瑜正牢牢掐着他胯骨的手臂，汗湿的触感让他立马逃开，反被对方捉住手腕，连着另一条手臂一起，被拉直了腾起上半身，仰着脖子泪水涟涟地承受性器的肆虐。久未经历的干性高潮让他害怕，黄景瑜次次钉进来的力度撞出肉浪，沿着臀部向上翻滚，神经末梢都被碾过一遍，变得通红敏感。  
“景瑜，我受不了了……”他的姿态并非哀求，只是极力扭过脑袋，在昏暗的视线里也可以窥见半边的红潮遍布的脸蛋十分诱人。黄景瑜手劲一松，尹昉便像块蓄水的海绵一样贴在床上。  
“快射给我。”  
他说着淫荡的话，大颗泪珠滚落，望着他的湿亮的眼瞳却纯真得犯规。黄景瑜没忍住，腰胯一抖，狠狠捏着他的屁股泄出来。爽快的当口，他想的却是对尹昉当初的一见钟情，无论过多少年都会这样，时光在他身上停滞，他才是时间的旅行者。

“你可太厉害了。”黄景瑜沉重地压在他身上，嘴里恍然地嘀咕着。  
可他的阴茎却很快重新硬起来，涨大后严丝合缝地堵着肉洞，尹昉被他压得喘不过气，几次鲤鱼打挺般地想掀翻他，最后却在惊呼中落入新一轮的承欢。

黄景瑜抬腿踩响了床头的开关，一室的暖色亮起。侧面就是一大块镶嵌的落地窗，最先装修时是黄景瑜提出来的，藏了他隐秘的乐趣，只不过等房子搬进来之前他们就闹崩了。  
这次黄景瑜将尹昉前胸贴后背地抱在怀里，用给小孩子把尿的姿势让窗子里照出汁水淋漓的交合处。太满太多，软嫩的小穴含不住男人第一泡浓精，只断续地被挤出来，混着润滑液将两人的毛发染的水光鲜艳。更深的颜色是正在奋力进出的紫红色阴茎，把肉穴干的软烂熟透，因为太过激烈，体液被拍溅出来落到地上，甚至更远的有几滴洒上了窗脚，空气里都是热辣的快意。尹昉高仰着脖子，喉结频频滚动，爽的只能发出气音，眼眶里重又积起厚厚一层泪雾，被黄景瑜边干边扭过脸蛋接吻时，立刻化成水珠从眼角扑簌簌滚落。太爽了，舒服地脑髓都要融化，张着嘴被迫衔住对方喂过来的舌头，一边吞吃一边呜咽不止，从喉腔里发出可爱的颤音。  
“喜不喜欢这么操你，嗯？”  
黄景瑜低沉粗哑的问，舔着他涓流不止的下巴。尹昉被快感侵蚀得灵魂飘浮，只张开手臂，往后拢住黄景瑜的脑袋，多情的呻吟不绝于耳。  
最后尹昉失了嗓子，被黄景瑜密实地压在窗子前拎起一条腿猛操不止。他在极乐的欢愉里射了满满一玻璃，穴心像女人般潮吹痉挛，夹得黄景瑜频频抖臀，将剩余的精水全部喂了进去。  
软下来的阴茎抽离时勾出大片浊液，黄景瑜也爽得眼眶湿亮，并起手指插进仍然高潮中的肉穴，尹昉因为他的动作软得差点跪下去，被黄景瑜及时抄住了腰，两人站立着享受性爱的余韵，  
“这次你可别再翻脸不认人。”黄景瑜边说边舔他的脸蛋，下面的手指也没闲住，顺着淅沥流出的浊液反复抽插。尹昉喘息不止，即使努力夹紧双腿，也很快被插在股间的大手轻易挡开。

“景瑜，你长大了。”  
他可怜又可爱地夸奖他，腰肢和大腿都在发颤，肛口红嫩肿起，将黄景瑜的手指吃得紧紧。  
里面湿到了深处，只等男人粗长的硬物再干进去，好好疼爱一番。


End file.
